Valhalla Guilds
The guilds presently available on Valhalla MUD are: Assassin Assassins are shadowy figures that kill for money. They tend to be stronger than their thieving cousins and they have a small ability in the spells that aid them in the execution of their career. Assassins train in a large variety of weapons. Many of their skills are similar to thieves and fighters, but for the most part assassins prefer to strike and move. They tend to be somewhat fragile in a head on fight with an axe weilding maniac. Assassins are excellent when it comes to stabbing people in the back. A party looking to wipe out a difficult opponent would do well to include an assassin. Dark Knight Also known ans Anti-Paladins, these knights are formidable fighters for the cause of evil. They can wield many of the same weapons as the Paladins. Like their enemies, Dark Knights have some affinity for Divine Inspiration and can perform some minor incantations as a result of the knowledge imparted to them from their gods. A Dark Knight must not be good. If he becomes so, he will not be permitted to study in his guild. Dark Knights can call down the curse of their god upon their enemies. They weild large weapons and are advantagous to the party seeking to destroy the minions of Good. Druid As lovers of Nature, Druids tend to not take sides in the affairs of towns except where they impact their fields, forests and waterways. Druids are well versed in nature magic as it sent by the Gods, and their magic is specialized in maintaining and restoring balance. Druids do have combat magics that are extremely powerful, even more so than many wizard spells of similar tier, but are also dependant on certain natural consition being met. Though not a necessary part of a group, the benefits af a druid are soon realized when one is present. Conjurer As their name implies Conjurers excel in calling in friends to do the the fighting for them. Whether it is alittle dust devil or a full blown storm, a Conjurer in the group can keep an enemy occupied while the rest of the group leaves or uses the distraction ot aid them in their attack. Conjurers also are the sole students of controlled teleportation, both single and group targets, and though they have few combat spells, the support they offer is unparalleled. Conjurers are currently experiencing a resurgence in numbers and importance in Valhalla after many decades of waning. Fighter Fighters rely on their strength, stamina and health. These axe wielding maniacs and sword swinging strongmen are a must for any party. They are masters of weapons of every type and are skilled in the use of shields, as well as disarming their enemies. Whether the front line "tank" who soaks up the hits or the "hitter" in the group along for their martial prowess, a group without a fighter is much like a war without soldiers: everything must be done differently, and it is likely to end is an awkward mess. Healer Healers rely on divine magic to aid party members and in rare cases harm their enemies. Like Druids, the Gods provide the spells, but unlike a druid whose very actions are proof of faith, a healer spends time praying and meditating to prove theirs. A large angry groll fighter is threat enough, but one with a healer supporting him can last many times longer. They are a must for any party. Necromancer These dark cousins to the healers rely on divine power to make new friends from corpses and influence undead. They learn many weapons including the much coveted scythe. Like the Dark Knights, if a Necromancer becomes good he will be denied acces to his teachers and guild until he is once more in good graces with his evil gods. They hide their guild in the sewers of Midgaard. Paladin The White Knight of legends, the paladins are the Church's answer to Dark Knights. The are the fighters of the Church and the keepers of the history of the world. A paladin must spend time each day in prayer and meditation to keep favor with their chosen faith, as well as spend much time practicing the arts of war. They can use greatswords and bastard swords with incredible skill, and have many of the same abilities as clerics and healers, though not nearly as powerful. Though they have seen a decline ove the last several decades, the Great Reclaimation is underway, and they are experiencing a ressurgence in numbers. Their guild is located in Midgaard near the cathedral. Ranger These are the woodland fighters, the army of the forests and the jacks of all trades of the guilds. They learn woodcraft and survival skills in addition to various weapons and a smattering of spells. Though not the strongest, the smartest or most powerful, rangers have access to some of the best overall stats available and make superb tanks. Their guild is tucked away in the woods outside of Nymgaard. Sorcerer These are the battle mages of the world, wielding elemental magics with tremendous effect. They can use magic for battle spells like fireball, electric shock and blizzard, or magically repair weapons and armour, or even hold something frozen in place. They can move armies across the world with dimensional portals and assist the fighters and assassins in their goals. Thief Heaven help the thief, for no one else will. Thieves are good at getting into and out of locked places. They can appropriate items from mobs and climb easily. They are not particularly strong, but they are quick and sneaky. When fighting a thief is better at a sneak attack and has great skills when it comes to running away. They train in most weapons spheres, but axes larger than a hand axe are not usual for a thief. Their ability to search, climb hide and sneak are great assests when scouting a new area. A party exploring a new area can't go wrong to include a thief. Category:Guilds Category:Valhalla